legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Elder Toguro
Elder Toguro (戸愚呂兄 Toguro (Ani)?) was a major antagonist during the Dark Tournament and the Chapter Black Sagas, as well as a minor one at the end of the Spirit Detective saga, making him the longest running villain of the series. Description Johan Liebert, Hidan, Kakuzu, and Thrax had traveled towards the cave that was Sensui's lair with Johan ordering Kakuzu to uses his grey sewing threads to toss aside the rocky rubble that has collapsed over from the intense battle, Yusuke Urameshi and his friends had with the rogue spirit detective. A few hours later, they have uncovered the demon they were looking for, seeing Elder Toguro imprisoned and tortured by the Sinning Tree, Kurama imprisoned him in, when Thrax steps forward using his pathogenic claw to spread his virus into the tree holding him captive, withering it down to nothing more than a Tree that can no longer continue its lively functions. Taking his turn, Kakuzu uses his grey sewing threads to tear the plants off of its roots with Hidan using his Scythe as his personal weed wacker to chop away the vines, releasing Elder Toguro as he falls down to the ground to take deep breaths from the hallucinations he experienced while being trapped in there like it was forever. Johan Liebert says he needs a cruel and sadistic demon like him to lead his armies into battle and spread fear into his enemies by shape shifting into their closest loved ones and friends to make psychological effects into their emotional minds, when he gives them a scary reminder with his meat puppet shows, even more so that he still proves to be relentless even when eaten alive by Gourmet, only to take control of his body by assimilating into his organic cells with his own and gotten complete control when he made the hungry Psychic kill himself by the torture of his actions and words, hence why Johan will give him the death rank of fourth in command of his Murderistic League group. Elder Toguro responds with this "HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAHAHAH! Yes! Yes! I will absolutely join you! The carnage I will bring to our enemy leaders subordinates and the suffering I savor from them, will make the most excellent job, you have given me yet." His voice actor is Bill Townsley. Gallery eldertoguro1.png|Elder Toguro shapeshifting his left arm into a surgical blade and attacking with his right arm to strech his spearing fingers to stab someone. ElderToguro26.png|Elder Toguro revealing a surprise attack that the spearing tendrils don't just stretch from his fingers but from his entire body as well. ElderToguro25.png|The result of Elder Toguros Body Tendril Spear attack is a huge network of stretching spear weapons that targets a group of enemies or enemies that move faster than him to be stabbed with multiple tendril spears if they hit. ElderToguro15.png|Elder Toguro stretching his fingers into long spear weapons to attack. ElderToguro8.png|Elder Toguro shows the ability to dig underground. ElderToguro2.png|Elder Toguro shapeshifts his arm into a hero or villains closest companion to cause a psychological mental fear of hesitation or intimidation effect on his enemies. ElderToguro17.png|Elder Toguro shapeshifts his arm into a spinning drill weapon. ElderToguro12.png|Elder Toguro revealing that he cannot die so easily, since he can move his external and internal organs around his body however he pleases and his regeneration ability also prevents him from dying. ElderToguro29.png|Elder Toguro regenerating. ElderToguro28.png|Elder Toguro's fingers stretching out to do a surprise attack. ElderToguro22.png|Elder Toguro reveals his most dangerous ability where he can assimilate his organic body onto an other organic enemy and take control of it. ElderToguro23.png|Elder Toguro revealing his face on someones hand that he moved onto to reveal that he will soon take control as the victor of the body and laughs evily for the person he takes control through his psychological words of torture for the victim to kill him or her selves as he continues to sadistically taunt them to force them to. ElderToguro19.png|Elder Toguro's head breaks right through the upper skull of his dead host, making him in control of his new body. ElderToguro21.png|Elder Toguro talking in his new body. ElderToguro3.png ElderToguro4.png ElderToguro5.png ElderToguro6.png ElderToguro7.png|Elder Toguro giving a death glare warning to his enemies. ElderToguro9.png|Elder Toguro revealing that it was actually a copy made by his regenerative abilities to be used as a decoy to distract his enemies. ElderToguro10.png|Elder Toguro creepingly licks and sucks his own blood from his body, because of a wound inflicted by his opponent. ElderToguro11.png ElderToguro13.png|Elder Toguro smiling as he looks down upon his weakened enemy. ElderToguro14.png ElderToguro16.png ElderToguro18.jpg|Elder Toguro grins with his red eyes glowing in the shadows as he awaits his turn to fight in battle. ElderToguro24.png|Elder Toguro angry ElderToguro27.png|Elder Toguro pointing his index finger out to stretch it as a spear in stabbing his opponent. Eldertoguro30.png|Elder Toguros surprise fingers spear stretch extension attack on an enemy. Category:Villains Category:Upcoming Villains Category:The Murderisitc League Members Category:Sadists Category:Provoker Category:Mass Murderers Category:Shape Shifters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Characters of inconceivable age Category:Non Humans Category:Humanoid Category:Tricksters Category:Sociopaths Category:Scary Characters Category:The Dreaded Category:Unskilled but Strong characters Category:Immortal demons Category:Characters that hail from the YuYu Hakusho Universe Category:Parasitic Assimilators Category:Immortals Category:Demon Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Diggers Category:Claw Wielders Category:Sibling Category:Fourth in Command Category:Dirty Fighters Category:Grey Haired Characters Category:Yellow Eyed Characters Category:Torturers Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Main Members of The Murderisitc League Category:Regenerators Category:Characters Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:Villains without Reason or Motive Category:Alliance of Darkness Category:Brotherhood of Vader Category:Hell Councils Category:Murderers Category:Characters hated by Daveg502